Kissin' You
by BroadwayTheaterGleek
Summary: Song-fic to Miranda Cosgrove's Kissin' You. Chlerek fluff. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first song-fic! So please review and tell me what you think!

Song: Kissin' You by Miranda Cosgrove. I heard it and thought it was perfect for Chlerek! Set a while after the Reckoning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or the song Kissin' You.

Derek's POV

Chloe and I were listening to the radio in our room at the new permanent safe house we had found. Chloe had her back up against the headboard and I was lying down with my head in her lap.

She was playing with my hair, running her fingers through it, gently scratching my scalp. I was in heaven. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out everything but the music and her and what she was doing to me.

Who knew the scalp could be so sensitive? Every scrape of her hair, every gentle tug of my hair sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly the radio host announced a girl named Miranda Cosgrove's new hit Kissin' You.

I started listening and immediately all the lyrics reminded me of Chloe and I's relationship.

_Sparks fly_  
_It's like electricity_  
_I might die_

Every time I came in contact with Chloe I feel like I've been electricuted and am gonna die from how good it felt.

_When I forget how to breathe_  
_You get closer and there's_  
_No where in this world I'd rather be_

I often have to remind myself to breathe when I'm with Chloe. She's just to perfect. Every moment I was with her I never wanted it to end.

_Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen_

When I'm with Chloe there is nothing but her and me in that moment. Time freezes and everything's perfect just because she's there.

_And nothing matters but these_  
_Few moments when you open my mind to things_  
_I've never seen_

I always saw myself as a monster until Chloe came along. She made me realize I wasn't a monster and made me see things about myself I never thought were possible.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you_  
_My senses come alive_

Every time we kissed it was the best thing in the world. Every nerve in my body was on edge, in a good way, and my werewolf senses allowed me to inhale her sweet scent. There was nothing better smelling than her scent mixed with mine.

_Almost like the puzzle piece_  
_I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place_

I never knew I had that piece of me missing until Chloe came along. She truly was that last puzzle that fit so perfectly into place.

_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away_  
_When I'm kissing you_

Any doubts I had at me being too much of a monster for Chloe or not good enough for her instantly go away when her lips connect with mine.

_When I'm kissing you_  
_It all starts making sense_

It never makes sense why Chloe chose me over Simon or really ANY boy until we kiss and I feel all the love she has for me.

And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

Chloe is my mate. There's no question in my mind she is the ONE. We will get married when we're older and we both knew that but for now we were happy just being a couple.

_Past loves_  
_They never got very far_  
_Wall's up, made sure_  
_I guarded my heart_  
_And I promise I wouldn't do this till_  
_I knew it was right for me_

I didn't have past loves so that didn't really apply. But I didn't let myself completely accept loving her until I knew it was right for my relationship with Simon.

_But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears _

I wasn't a girl and I wasn't gay (obviously) so the guy part didn't apply but she definitely made me lose my focus. I endured endless hours of teasing from Simon, Tori and even dad when they did or said something to me but I was to absorbed with Chloe to notice.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you__Find More lyrics at .com__  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions

Chloe had only kissed one guy before and that was Simon but she didn't respond so it amazed me how good of a kisser she was.

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up

I've never been more open than I was with Chloe. Not even with my own family. I told her everything and hid nothing. I also opened up a lot more socially. I actually could carry on a civil conversation with someone and started smiling, well half-smiling, a lot more. My full smile was reserved only for Chloe. Everyone was shocked how much Chloe changed me.

_No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

I tried to fight it when I learned Chloe was my mate. I didn't want to put that much pressure on her. But finally I stopped fighting it and have been completely happy. It wasn't just kinda, I _knew _it was love with Chloe.

_Cause when I'm kissing you_  
_My senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece_  
_I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place_  
_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away_  
_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you_  
_It all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions_  
_I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one should I really trust_  
_Crystal clear it becomes_  
_When I'm kissing you_

"Chloe?" I asked once the song was over. "Yeah?" she responded. "I love you. So much." I said. "I love you too. Extremely much." She said.

"I think that should be our song." I told her. "What do you mean our song?" she asked me. "Well you know how some couples have a song to define their relationship? I think that should be ours." I told her.

"Your right. It's describes how I feel perfectly." She said, smiling at me. "Me too." I told her and smiled her special smile. She raised her knees to bring my face closer and leaned down and kissed me.

_Whatcha think? OOC at all? Should I try this in Chloe's POV? REVIEW please! =) _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I know by now you must be thinking I fell off the face of the Earth but HERE I AM! I know it's been months and I'm so sorry! If you really want to know why I couldn't update there is an explanation at the end of the story. But for now here's Chloe's POV of the last chapter! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or the song Kissin' You.**

Chloe POV

Derek and I were listening to the radio in our room at the new permanent safe house we had found. I had my back up against the headboard and Derek was laying down with his head in my lap.

I was running my fingers through his hair, gently scraping my nails along his scalp. Derek kept making these cute little noises, almost close to purring, so I could tell he enjoyed it.

Suddenly the radio host announced a girl named Miranda Cosgrove's new hit Kissin' You. I started listening and immediately all the lyrics reminded me of Derek and I's relationship.

Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die

Every time I was with Derek I felt exactly like that. I feel like I've just touched an electrical outlet but instead of the shock I was in pain from how good it felt.

When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be

Whenever I looked into Derek's eyes or he told me he loved me ( I still couldn't get used to hearing him say that) I almost always stopped breathing. But it didn't matter because everything was perfect as long as I was with him.

Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen

No matter what we're doing as long as I'm with Derek time doesn't exist. Everything freezes and is perfect just because we're together.

And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen

Derek opened my mind to accepting myself for who I am; a necromancer. And since then I've been able to actually use my powers to save the people I care about.

Also Derek's so smart that every day we start a discussion about something, he always shows me a whole new side to that topic.

'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive

Every time we kiss it is the best feeling in the world. Every nerve in my body was on edge, but in a good way.

Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place

Derek fills a piece of me I never knew I was missing until he came along. Especially since my mom died no one's ever been able to help me come to terms with her death.

With Derek, he understand since he grew up without a mother also. He never just says sorry for your loss and expects me to move on like everyone else does.

He holds me while I cry and whispers comforting words in my ear.

You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

Any doubts that I could never be good enough for Derek disappear when his lips connect with mine.

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense

Derek and I never made sense together. He was tall, handsome, smart and controlling. I was tiny, always looked like a little girl because of my height, kind of shy and very clumsy. But when we kissed we made sense together so everything else didn't matter.

And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

I'm Derek's mate. There's no question if we were the "one" for each other. We will get married when we're older. We both knew that and have even talked about it once or twice. For now though we were happy just being a couple and being mates.

Past loves  
They never got very far  
Wall's up, made sure  
I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me

I thought I loved Simon but as soon as he kissed me I knew it wasn't Simon I was in love with. It was Derek.

But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

No one has, or could ever, make me feel the way Derek does. I definitely lose my focus with Derek but, then again, he did the same thing so it didn't matter.

We've both endured endless hours of teasing from Simon, Tori and even Kit when they did or said something to us but we were to absorbed in each other to notice.

'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

Derek had never kissed anyone before but regardless he was the most amazing kisser ever.

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

It's almost scary how closely Derek and I are connected. We have to be in constant physical contact with each other (whether it's just Derek's arm around my waist or my head resting on his shoulder) as part of the mate thing. But, surprisingly, it never gets old.

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

Derek and I understood each other so well that we were more open with each other than anyone, even our own families. At first, when Simon had figured out I liked Derek, I had tried to fight it.

Once we both stopped fighting our feelings and let fate take over we were much happier together. It wasn't just kinda, I knew it was love with Derek, and he was in love with me.

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

The song ends and I'm lost in thought. "Chloe?" Derek asks. "Yeah?" I responded. "I love you. So much." he said. My heart warms and I can't help the huge smile that stretches across my face.

"I love you too. Extremely much." I told him. "I think that should be our song." Derek said. "What do you mean our song?" I asked. I kind of thought I knew what he meant but it was so unlike Derek to think of something like that.

"Well you know how some couples have a song to define their relationship? I think that should be ours." he said.

"Your right. It's describes how I feel perfectly." I told him, my smile filled with love. "Me too." He told me and smiled his special smile saved only for me.

I raised my knees so his face was level with mine and kissed him, pouring all my love and feeling into the kiss.

**_Thoughts? Thanks for all the reviews and favorite story/author from the last chapter. If not for them when I got this time to write I would not have continued. Thanks to all who checked out my other stories also! _**

**_ REVIEW PLEASE! _**

* * *

A/N: So here's my apology for all those who are wondering what happened. My school has 2 semesters only. Each semester has 4 classes a day. Right now 3 out of my 4 classes are AP and the other is trig which I am horrible at. With the AP classes comes A LOT of homework! For 2 weeks straight I've come home, sat down doing homework and have not stopped until late at night. Weekends are filled with traveling, schoolwork, drama rehearsal or one of my brother's sports games. We didn't get off school until Christmas Eve and then we were traveling to spend Christmas with my mom's side of the family. For those who read my other stories I am going to try to update sometime this week but I am at my aunt's house so I'm not sure if I can get enough computer time. I will continue regularly updating my stories the beginning of Feburary when my classes change and become easier. Thanks for reading and sticking with me guys! :) -Claire


End file.
